Amour fou
by Cormaros
Summary: Entgegen aller Konventionen und aller Vernunft haben sich Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger einander angenähert. Nun geht sie für ein Jahr nach Frankreich. Wie es dazu kommen konnte und wie ihre Geschichte wohl weitergeht...? - Mal wieder eine Geschichte auf Deutsch ;-)


Einleitung

Von zu Hause fortzufahren ist keine schöne Sache. Meine allwöchentlichen Zugfahrten zurück in die Welt des Studiums und der immer wiederkehrende, zeitlich begrenzte Abschied von meinem Liebsten, haben mich zu diesem ersten Kapitel inspiriert. Ich bin gespannt, wie es weitergehen wird.

_AN: Die Personen gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Mit meiner Schreiberei verdiene ich kein Geld. In King's Cross war ich einmal vor vielen Jahren. Deshalb weiß ich nicht mehr, welche Züge dort fahren und ob es einen Schnellzug nach Paris gibt. _

Das Getümmel war unbeschreiblich. Unzählige Schüler der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei standen Schlange, um nacheinander durch die magische Tür von Gleis 9 ¾ wieder in die reale Welt zurückzukehren. Man tauschte noch schnell Adressen, versprach, einander Eulen zu schicken oder sich zu besuchen. Das Aufsichtspersonal war pausenlos damit beschäftigt, flüchtende Haustiere oder verloren gegangene Gegenstände einzusammeln und zu ihren Besitzern zurückzubringen. Eltern, die ebenfalls Teil der magischen Welt waren, standen schon mit Gepäckwagen bereit, um ihre Schützlinge endlich für die Sommerferien nach Hause zu holen.

Auch in der realen Welt ging es hektisch zu. Männer in gut oder schlecht sitzenden Anzügen, Frauen in farblosen Kostümen oder wallenden Hippiekleidern und natürlich große Gruppen Jugendlicher in Jeans und T-Shirts eilten von hier nach dort, verschütteten Kaffee oder bröselten fettige Pommes auf den Boden. Es war kein schöner Tag in King's Cross – aber was machte das schon? Dies war nur ein Umschlagplatz, ein kleiner Warteraum vor dem Umsteigen in die große weite Welt.

Bremsen kreischten und einige Tauben flatterten erschrocken davon. Ausnahmsweise ohne Verspätung rollte der Schnellzug nach Paris in King's Cross, London ein. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Türen sich öffneten und die übermüdeten Passagiere ausstiegen. Es waren nicht viele – wer kam schon freiwillig nach London, wenn er auch in den warmen Süden weiterfahren konnte? Umso mehr Personen drängelten sich an den Türen, um noch möglichst freie Sitze zu bekommen und ihren Nachbarsitz mit Gepäck beladen zu können.

Die zwei Jugendlichen, die etwas abseits vom Gedränge standen, schienen es nicht eilig zu haben. Das Mädchen hielt ein Ticket in der Hand, das sie zu einer Fahrt mit ebenjenem Zug berechtigte. Sie hatte lange darauf sparen müssen – und doch widerstrebte es ihr nun, einzusteigen. Sie drehte das Ticket immer wieder in den Händen, während sie schweigend den jungen Mann neben sich anschaute. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sich ihr Magen schon den ganzen Tag im Kreis drehen. Doch Hermine Granger war zu klug, um so etwas für biologisch möglich zu halten.

Der Junge neben ihr bemühte sich, ihre Blicke nicht zu erwidern. Ganz zukünftiger Herr starrte er nach vorne, Rücken gerade und Kinn leicht emporgereckt. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Moment so schwer werden würde – schließlich war die Trennung doch nur für ein Jahr! Sie kannten sich zwar nun schon sechs Jahre, doch richtig miteinander in Kontakt gekommen waren sie erst vor wenigen Monaten. Sie hatten draußen im Gras gesessen und sich unterhalten, sie hatten sich im linken Handschuh einer Statue Briefe hinterlassen und sich nachts im Traum wieder getroffen. So viel war noch zu bereden, so viele Träume noch zu träumen, so viele Wolken noch zu betrachten.

Nach der halben Stunde Aufenthalt, die sie miteinander in einem leicht angeranzten Bahnhofscafé verbracht und sich pausenlos unterhalten hatten, wirkte die Stille nun umso unnatürlicher. Noch zwei Minuten bis zur Abfahrt. „Ich gehe jetzt", sagte sie leise, „danke, dass du noch mit mir gewartet hast. Wir sehen uns nächsten Sommer wieder." „Keine Ursache. Komm gut an und verdirb dir am französischen Essen nicht den Magen", murmelte er, fast unhörbar bei all den anderen Geräuschen. Sie wollte eben noch vorschlagen, sie könne ihm ja schreiben – doch dann verwarf sie den Gedanken wieder. Es war zu lächerlich. Natürlich hatten sie das Thema besprochen – und beschlossen, dass „kein Kontakt" die beste aller Möglichkeiten wäre, zumindest während der Sommerferien. Vielleicht könnten sie während der Schulzeit wieder miteinander in Kontakt treten, wenn ein Brief aus Frankreich keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr erregen würde.

Sie wollte noch so viel sagen, dass er auf sich aufpassen solle und unbekannterweise seine Mutter grüßen solle. Doch eine schrillende Pfeife wies sie darauf hin, dass die Zeit für Gespräche nun vorbei war. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stieg sie ein, ließ sich in den erstbesten Sitz fallen und vertiefte sich sobald in ein Buch über die Neuerungen der chirurgischen Magie. So sah sie nicht, dass ihr Begleiter noch mit erhobener Hand am Bahnhof stand, bis ihr Zug im Dunkeln verschwunden war. Erst dann wandte er sich langsamen, gemessenen Schrittes zum Gehen.

Langsam ließ der Zug die Lichter Londons hinter sich. Als draußen nur noch Dunkelheit zu sehen war, klappte Hermine ihren Sitz zurück, schloss die Augen und versuchte ein wenig zu schlafen. Sie hatte eine interessante Zeit vor sich und wollte ihren ersten Tag in Paris nicht mit Müdigkeit und Schlaf verschwenden. Während der Sommerferien würde sie in einer Gastfamilie leben und ihr basales Französisch auffrischen und verfeinern. Im September, wenn dann die Schule wieder begann, würde sie Beauxbatons besuchen, die französische Partnerschule von Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall hatte sie, gelinde gesagt, äußerst erstaunt angesehen und dann missbilligend den Kopf geschüttelt. „Tsss, Miss Granger, wie kommen Sie denn auf so eine Idee? Sie werden ein Jahr des Schulablaufs verlieren und sich dann im kommenden Jahr zusätzlich noch auf Ihre Abschlussprüfungen vorbereiten müssen!"

Doch auf dieses Argument war sie vorbereitet gewesen. Sie hatte sich ausgiebig mit den Lehrplänen und Forschungsschwerpunkten der Schule beschäftigt und konnte so den Einwand der Lehrerin entkräften: „Professor, wenn Sie sich diesen Studienplan ansehen, können Sie erkennen, dass ich lediglich in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Verwandlung einige Nachteile haben werde – und die kann ich aufarbeiten. Bitte, Professor! Die Arbeit im Bereich der heilenden Pflanzen dort interessiert mich wahnsinnig!" Professor McGonagall seufzte erneut. Es kam durchaus selten vor, dass ein Schüler ihrer Schule – und ihres Hauses! – einen solchen Wunsch vorbrachte. Doch bei Miss Granger war es geradezu vorherzusehen gewesen. „Nun gut, dann will ich Ihnen das einmal glauben. Ich werde Ihnen nun keinen Vortrag über die Arbeit halten, die ein solcher Auslandsaufenthalt mit sich bringt. Das wissen Sie selbst. Nun liegt es an Ihnen, ein Motivationsschreiben mit Lebenslauf zu verfassen, einmal in englischer und einmal in französischer Sprache. Zudem werden Sie an der dortigen Schule eine Aufnahmeprüfung bestehen müssen – die ich aber als unkritisch ansehe. Machen Sie mir trotzdem keine Schande."

Es hatte sie eine ordentlichen Aufwand gekostet, die Bewerbung auf französisch zu verfassen, doch nach bangem Warten war eine hellgraue Eule aus Beauxbatons eingetroffen und hatte sie herzlich für das kommende Jahr willkommen geheißen. Natürlich war die Aufruhr am Gryffindor-Tisch groß gewesen und man hatte einhellig beschlossen, sie nicht gehen zu lassen – doch schlussendlich hatten ihr alle gratuliert, nur Ron hatte gemurrt, wie er denn im kommenden Jahr seine Hausaufgaben schaffen sollte ohne sie.

_AN: Ich weiß noch nicht genau, wo mich diese Geschichte hinführt. Wenn ihr also Ideen habt: Her damit ;-) _

_AN2: Danke an die vielen lieben Menschen, denen meine Geschichte "Demon Love" so gut gefallen hat, dass sie sie auch noch nach 2 Jahren ihren Favoriten hinzugefügt haben. Manchmal braucht man einen Tritt in den Hintern, um wieder zu schreiben. _


End file.
